EL ASCENSOR
by im-greenleaves
Summary: Un reto...Batgirl y Shaggy, el de Scooby Doo se encuentran en un ascensor...¿qué puede pasar con esto? Un breve relato a partir de un reto.


**El Ascensor**

**_

* * *

_Nota** : Este texto es una propuesta de mi amiga Lindalawen, me retó a ver que salía si Batgirl se encontrase con Shaggy (de Scooby Doo) en un ascensor...y a partir de ahi estaba en mis manos.

* * *

Una fría mañana como otra cualquiera la bat-señal asomó por encima de las nubes. Desgraciadamente algo extraño había pasado y Robin y Batman no daban señales de vida. Sin embargo, Batgirl, que siempre había sido harina de otro costal, estaba despierta haciendo los deberes.

- ¡Maldita sea, siempre tengo que ser yo! – y salió en la batmoto rumbo a la comisaría.

Al entrar en ella decidió coger el ascensor para ir subiendo. Entró a toda mecha y cuando iba a pulsar el dos, que era donde estaba la oficina del comisionado Gordon su dedo chocó con otro que iba al mismo lugar.

- ¡Perdón! – dijo una voz juvenil y temblorosa

- No, la culpa ha sido mía. – dijo Batgirl.

Después ambos miraron como la puerta metálica se cerraba. Se encontraban en unos momentos incómodos con un silencio tan cortante que podría rebanar un taco de jamón en lonchas.

- En fin, allá vamos. – comentó Batgirl cuando el ascensor dio ese tirón inicial propio de la subida.

- Si. – dijo la voz temblorosa.

De pronto, se oyó un chasquido seco, la luz se apagó y el ascensor se quedó inmóvil. Batgirl sintió una enorme carga en sus brazos. Cuando las luces de emergencia se encendieron la chica descubrió a un chico joven, con escasa perilla y largas melenas temblando en sus brazos.

- Lo siento – dijo el chico. – Es que me da miedo la oscuridad.

- Ya veo.

- Normalmente esto lo hace mi perro pero cuando no está lo hecho de menos. – dijo el chico.

- Si, pero si no te importa te voy a soltar, no eres precisamente un cojín de plumas. – comentó Batgirl.

- Me llamo Shaggy. Soy detective.

- Yo Batgirl. Soy superheroína.

- ¡Vaya, suena interesante!

- Puff, no creas, es más la fama que otra cosa. Sólo tengo que estar al rebufo de mi jefe, que se lleva las glorias mientras que yo estoy trabajando durante largo tiempo en la retaguardia. Tendré suerte si al final consigo algo.

- Mmm, ya veo. Yo tampoco disfruto mucho con mi trabajo.

- Pues investigar siempre ha tenido fama de divertido.

- No en mi empresa, tenemos que investigar misterios… y a mi me da miedo.

- ¡Caramba! Eso si suena divertido.

- No te creas. Antes trabajaba con unos amigos hippies, lo que pasa que dos eran tan guapos que se fueron a Calvin Claine a trabajar de modelos, mi mejor amiga era tan lista que la han becado en la nasa… y yo ahora trabajo con Iker Jiménez. ¡No es que haya mejorado mucho! – comentó Shaggy.

- Ya veo. ¡Ains, espero que vuelva pronto la luz! No sé que querrá de mi el Comisionado.

- ¿Te ha llamado el comisionado? Yo vengo porque en su despacho pasan cosas raras… es un reportaje de investigación que saldrá el Domingo.

- Dime¿qué cosa paranormal ocurre en el despacho del comisionado?

- ¡Oh, es muy bueno, resulta que desde hace una semana algo extraño pasa y se dispara por arte de magia un dispositivo para llamar a Batman! El pobre se ha cogido vacaciones porque dice que no podía más de tanto atender falsas alarmas. Me han mandado a investigar si es de un generador que está produciendo saltos en la corriente del edificio o un poltergeist. ¿Y tú a qué venías?

- ¡A hacer el gili, a eso venía!

En ese momento Batgirl, frustrada porque nunca nadie le explicaba nada, abrió la puerta con un batgato de su batcinto y ambos salieron por la puerta.

- ¡Oh! Menos mal que estáis bien. – dijo la voz del Comisionado que paseaba por el andar con una linterna. – Tu debes ser el técnico – dijo iluminando a Shaggy – menos mal, tienes que ir al décimo piso, creo que hay cigüeñas anidadas en el generador de emergencia. ¡A ver si así arreglamos esto pronto!

- Es que yo…

- Venga, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día. – dijo el Comisionado, con impaciencia.

- Es que me da miedo la oscuridad, y las escaleras… y las cigüeñas.

- Batgirl, hija, vaya usted con él, para defenderle. Ya que está aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo Shaggy.

- Definitivamente Shaggy, esto es el principio del fin de mi vida laboral… ¡Yo me voy a hacer oposiciones a maestra!

- Me dan miedo los profesores…

- ¡Calla y tira pa´lante, que aquí no hay poltergeist ni poltergaitas!

Y así, ambos muchachos arreglaron el generador de la comisaría. Y el jueves a Batman le dieron una medalla, por majete.

**FIN **


End file.
